


What's It Like?

by TheYaoiChick



Series: MikoReiSaruMi [4]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/pseuds/TheYaoiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Yata-san? What's it like to date two blues and Mikoto-san all at the same time?"</p><p>A question Kamamoto almost regretted asking. As if anything would be normal with these four involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's It Like?

"Hey Yata-san? What's it like to date two blues and Mikoto-san all at the same time?"

 

That was the last question Yata would have expected to hear as he made his way around the mall with Kamamoto. They were supposed to be looking for Anna a present for her twelve birthday, which was having little to no success as it was. So having his friend blurt out a question like that caught him off guard. 

 

"Haah? Why do you wanna know?" Yata asked raising his eyebrow at his friend. He knew he'd been surprised when he told him he was seeing the other three men about six months ago but afterwards he hadn't really mentioned it since. It seemed weird to Yata that he was suddenly bringing it up now.

 

"I just wanna know what it's like. I haven't seen you this happy ever so now that you are, and with them I'm just curious that's all. You don't have to answer if you don't want to though," Kamamoto said as he glanced into the windows they passed by still trying to find something he thought Anna might like. When Yata remained silent for awhile though he looked over to see him deep in thought. 

 

"Yata-san?" he asked.

 

"Hold on a second would ya? I'm thinking about it," Yata said as he placed a hand under his chin trying to think of how their relationship was. Words weren't exactly his forte though, and he wanted to explain it just right.

 

"You have to think about what it's like in your relationship?" Kamamoto asked.

 

"Of course not stupid! I'm trying to think about how to explain it right! Just look for Annas present and let me think," Yata all but yelled. If it weren't for the risk of them getting kicked out and not finding Annas present he would have given his usual hit on the head. Knowing not to push his temperamental friend to far in case he did get the thrown out Kamamoto left him to his thoughts as he continued looking through the windows the passed. 

 

Fifteen minutes had past before Yata finally opened his mouth to say,

 

"It's...complicated being in a relationship with all three of them at once."

 

Looking over Kamamoto asked, "How?"

 

"Arugh because none of them talk. And when they do its all complicated stuff and it makes no sense but it makes sense to them and it's irritating and frustrating and half the time I don't even know what any of them want because none of them can just say what they want and yet they can tell what the other two want and arrrugh it's irritating," Yata growled out as he tugged on his beanie in frustration. 

 

Kamamoto watched as he friend mumbled to himself and pull on his beanie as if trying to pull his hair out from underneath it and wondered just what kind of flood gates he just opened. 

 

"You have to understand a little I mean, that's how relationships work right? You have to have some idea of what they want right?" he asked.

 

"Except I don't. At all. Not even a little. Sometimes Saruhiko tries and explains it to me and sometimes I get it, but most of the times I don't so we both get pissed and frustrated," Yata said with a sigh as he finally let his hands drop back to his sides.

 

"Sometimes I wonder what they even see in me...." Yata whispered, though it wasn't quite enough to where Kamamoto didn't hear him. Kamamoto shot him a worried look, though Yata didn't notice as he was looking through a window of a shop that specialized in making stuff animals, and he tried to think of a way to comfort his friend in a way that didn't come out in a way that would spark Yatas temper. 

 

"Don't get me wrong though, it's not like I'm not happy with them. I just wish I could actually understand them better. Like whenever something goes wrong like when we have a fight or something, they know how to resolve it, well Saru has a little problem with that too but he's always been like that, and I don't know the first thing to say to make the fight over instead of making a bigger one," Yata said as he continued to look through the window.

 

Turning to look back at Kamamoto he continued on, "besides there's lots of good things too. Like the fact that Reisi was able to help me finally get Saru to eat a little healthier. And having Saru around is like it was in the old days only different? Like we're as close but now it's a different close and now I get that we're not gonna think the same things on everything even if I don't understand his opinion on things. And Mikoto-san...isn't all that different either. Just add in kissing and sex and that's it. Or maybe it is different now and I just can't see it."

 

"How come the only thing you mentioned about the blue king is that he helped you get Fushimi to eat better?" Kamamoto asked as he tried to process the rest of Yatas words.

 

"Because he's almost if not harder to understand than Saruhiko. Hell at least Saru gets angry sometimes and teases when he's in a semi good mood but Reisi is so damn hard to figure out. I never know what he's thinking and everytime I think I might know what he's thinking, he suddenly throws a curve ball at me and I end up lost and confused all over again. Saruhiko says he does it a lot at work too so maybe everyone feels like he's difficult to understand. And he's got a weird fascination with making puzzles with peoples pictures. I don't even know where he gets those pictures," Yata said as he started to wonder if perhaps Munakata just followed people to get pictures of them to make puzzles with.

 

"Puzzles made of pictures...?" Kamamoto asked.

 

"Yeah! Mostly of his subordinates but he's starting to make some of us and he even made one of that creepy picture from the amusement park where he looked fucking perfect on a roller coaster. Not a hair out of place and that stupid perfect smile who the hell looks like that on a roller coaster anyway? Freaked the photo people out. Though that's probably because we said it was too creepy to have in the living room," Yata said not even noticing how Kamamoto was blinking rabidly trying to get his head around the idea of how that was even possible and when was this?

 

"When did you guys go to an amusement park?" Kamamoto asked

 

"Ah I don't know like a month ago maybe...? I'm not sure but that picture was creepy. And Saruhiko kept trying to sneak off on his own like he usually does and Mikoto-san almost fell asleep on every ride. I think Reisi just wanted to make them miserable since he got us up so early to go," Yata said as he again looked into the shop for stuff animals and then asked, "hey do you think they'd make one entirely red?"

 

Looking inside Kamamoto shrugged before saying, "Dunno. Probably since it's a store that specializes it to what you want. Go ask."

 

Nodding Yata walked in, hoping there would be a guy he could ask about it. While Yata was doing that, Kamamoto leaned back against the wall and thought over what Yata had told him. Which basically ended up resulting in a big conflicting mess of 'what the hell' going on in his mind. The conversation had changed from his original question to the point he had whiplash, and he was still worried on what Yata had whispered about why they even wanted to be with him. It wasn't like Yata to be self conscience like that, or maybe it was an he just never vocalized it before now. The idea only made Kamamoto more concerned.

 

"They said they could. So I ordered an all red stuffed horse. Cause of Basashi ya know? They said it should be done in about a week," Yata said while walking back out of the store.

 

"Ah sounds good. Let's go get some lunch now okay Yata-san," Kamamoto said as his friend walked over. 

 

"Sure sure. Just pick the place," Yata said as a message came along on his watch. As Yata looked down to see what it was Kamamoto looked around to see what kind of restaurants they had here. Finding a barbecue place, he waited until Yata finished replying to the message and began to walk over as he thought about how to bring up his concern without pressing any of Yatas buttons, knowing if he did Yata wouldn't listen to anything he had to say afterwards. 

 

After ordering they sat in silence as Kamamoto tried to think of a way to bring it up, before thinking screw it and just went with, "Yata-san, about what you said before...about what the other three see in you,"

 

"Ah that? Don't worry about it, I was just talking to myself it doesn't mean anything. Nothing you need to worry about," Yata said cutting him off.

 

"I think you should talk to them about it," Kamamoto said.

 

"Haaah? Didn't you hear me? I said it was nothing. Why bring up something that's not a problem?" Yata asked as he leaned back crossing his arms defensively over his chest as he did so.

 

"You wouldn't have said it if it didn't mean anything at all. If there's a problem you should try to fix it right away while it's still a small problem before it grows into a larger unmanageable one," Kamamoto said not letting Yata detour him.

 

"There's no point in bothering them with something like this. It's my problem and I'll handle it," Yata said giving up the nonchalant attitude. 

 

"That's not how relationships work Yata-san. You need communication to make a relationship healthy and stable, from all ends. How are they gonna know there's a problem if you don't tell them? I said it before didn't I? That I've never seen you as happy as you are now that you're with them. Are you gonna risk losing that for your pride?" Kamamoto asked.

 

Opening and closing his mouth repeatedly Yata couldn't think of a way deny or work around that argument that didn't make him sound completely childish or just plain stubborn. 

 

"At least say you'll think about it Yata-san?" Kamamoto asked watching the dumbstruck look on his friends face.

 

"I- fine. I'll think about it. Happy?" Yata said a sigh as he rubbed the back of his head. Anything to make this conversation stop.

 

"Yeah," Kamamoto answered hoping his friend would take his advice. He didn't want him to lose something that made him smile so much.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------''-----------------

 

As he was walking home Yata thought more on what Kamamoto said. He knew he didn't want to lose what he had now, especially not because of his pride and not when there was something he could have done about it. But at the same time he didn't know how to bring it up, especially without looking stupid doing so. Knowing Mikoto was at the bar and that Munakata and Fushimi were both working late he was hoping a nice long soak in a hot bath and maybe a nice long nap would help clear his mind on the matter.

 

It seemed as though luck wasn't on his side today. As soon as he walked through the door he saw Fushimis shoes placed at the door. Though luckily he didn't see Mikotos or Munakatas so his plan could still possibly go forth.

 

"You going to stand at the door all day Misaki?" he heard Fushimis voice. Looking up he saw his boyfriend standing in front of him holding a stack of papers, probably paperwork he'd brought from work, and looked as if he were about to go into Munakatas home office.

 

"Keh of course not," Yata said as he began to remove his shoes. Seeing Fushimi turn away he called out before thinking, "hey can I talk to you for a minute about something?"

 

Stopping Fushimi turned back with a raised eyebrow and said, "Let me put these away first."

 

Nodding Yata watched as Fushimi disappeared into Munakatas office as he finished removing his shoes and moved into the living room, panicking on how he didn't think this through and what the hell was he supposed to do now.

 

"What did you want to talk about Misaki?" Fushimi asked as he walked into the room. Not knowing how to bring it up Yata asked instead, 

 

"When are Mikoto and Reisi supposed to be home?"

 

Blinking slowly Fushimi answered, "Sometime around eight. What did you want to talk to me about?"

 

"Ah it wasn't really that important. What do you want for dinner?" Yata said as he began to move into the kitchen. Before he could he felt a hand grab his arm and Fushimi asking again,

 

"Stop stalling. What did you want to talk to me about?"

 

"Ah fine fine, let go. It's just...I was out with Kamamoto today and well we got talking and he asked about our relationship and...well I said I didn't really know how to-to communicate with you guys and how you guys know how to handle each other and know what's wrong with each other without it having to be spelled out for you and that kinda lead to me thinking...what you guys even saw in me? And I tried telling Kamamoto it wasn't a big deal but he wouldn't let it go about how I should talk to you guys about it so now you know and it never needs to be brought up again," Yata ranted out. As soon as he finished speaking he tried to make for the kitchen again before a hand grabbed his arm again.

 

"Did you really think you could drop all that on me and that would be the end of it?" Fushimi asked as he began to pull Yata over to thier couch and made him sit before sitting beside him. Sighing Fushimi continued before Yata could open his mouth to complain, "None of us expect you to know what we're thinking without having it spelled out for you. All three of us knew going in that you were an idiot. That's not even a problem. What is a problem is this insecurity issue of yours. I can't speak for Mikoto and Munakata, but I can say that I see a lot in you. Things you apparently don't even realize. And before you ask no I won't list them all out, this talk is already awkward as hell. Just know that if we didn't want you here, you wouldn't be here okay?" Fushimi said as his cheeks started to redden. 

 

"Ah y-yeah I got it," Yata said with a blinding smile, his own cheeks starting to redden. 

 

"Good. I want Karaage tonight," Fushimi said trying to return to normalcy. 

 

"Karaage it is then!" Yata said bouncing up to move to the kitchen. Tomorrow he'd have to remember to buy Kamamoto some of the good Ramen he liked.

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a break from my multichapter MikoReiSaruMi fic but I hope you all enjoyed it anyway~!


End file.
